Anywhere But Here
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: Even his favorite place in the entire universe isn't the same without you there. An AmericaXReader insert. A songfic request by someone on DeviantArt. The song is 'Anywhere But Here' by SafetySuit. Review plz


I thought that this song fit Alfred pretty well~ Plus its really cute. :3 Although it probably could have been a bit darker and angstier… oh well~

Thank you again _**axylurvesu**_ for co-writing this for me!

**Song:** Anywhere But Here by SafetySuit

**WARNING: **Human and country names used, and tons of fluff~

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

* * *

_**Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfoldingOf a love that will never be or maybe be,**_

All of the countries were gathered in their usual conference room, waiting for the meeting to take place to discuss the most recent struggles, achievements, findings and or losses. And America was sitting at the long table, bored stiff. He just wanted to tell everyone his awesomely heroic ideas and then go home to play video games. But no, he just had to be one of the last countries to present. Lame.

Alfred shrugged to himself and took another large bite of his _Double-Quarter-Pounder with Cheese_. At least he had his burgers to occupy him.

"Excuse me everyone," England called to the entire room from the doors, drawing everyone's attention to him. "If I may have your attention for a moment, I'd like to make an important announcement before we begin." Alfred didn't even turn his head to even look at the British man completely, because whatever he had to say was probably some short, nagging speech about common courtesy in the workplace ("_Please remember to carry out any and all trash that is ours after the meeting is finished. Other people have to use this room as well," _England had once said.)

"We are honored to have a new addition to the World meeting," he said with his usual stuffiness. "They were shy to join us at first but now they are enthusiastic to meet everyone." He then stepped away from the door and motioned for someone to come in. "Please welcome, _(Country Name)_, otherwise known as _(First Name)_ _(Last Name)_."

Alfred had stopped eating as soon as he saw the shapely pair of legs on heels walk into view. The further up he looked, he saw that cute hips and thighs were covered by a black pencil skirt with large, gold buttons along the side, followed by a matching, uniform-like top.

But that _face_…and that _hair_… (And her '_lands_' seemed to be pretty bountiful too.)

Alfred decided then and there that it should have been illegal to have such thick eyelashes. Because every time the woman blinked, the dark hairs would reemphasize the whimsical shine in her bright eyes.

Her adorable lips pulled up into a shy smile to the crowded room as she spoke, a light pink blush dusting across her cheeks as the sweetest, softest voice he had ever heard filled his ears. "_Hi_."

Alfred lost it right there… He dropped his half-eaten sandwich right onto his lap. Well, more on his crotch actually.

Alfred jumped, startled by the sudden drop of greasy bread and onions slathered in cheese, his knee hit the underside of the table with a very unheroic yelp. "_Gah_! Dude!"

England scowled at the younger country, his thick eyebrows knitting together in anger as he yelled. "America! What have I told you about eating in the bloody conference room?"

America blushed furiously as he desperately tried to wipe off the grease and cheese from his vital regions. There was totally going to be a huge stain there! And in front of the cute new lady-country too! _Great_…

When _(Name)_ giggle next to England, America whined in his throat. He was completely embarrassed. He humiliated himself. He was mortified. He… was kind of thinking that the new country-ess had a pretty cute laugh…

_**Everything that I never thought could happen or ever come to pass and I wonderIf maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, cause you are**_

Determined to finally make himself look like the awesome hero that he was in front of _(Name)_, he was going to give the best presentation he had ever given. Ever.

America pointed down the long table at everyone. "Alright dudes, listen up!"

Off to a great start, he thought to himself.

"I'm gonna give you the 411 on my totally awesome new plan called _'The U.S. of A's Ultra Super Answer To Everyone's Problems'!"_

"Well that's a bloody stupid name," England said, sounding snootily British.

Russia gave his creepy smile, "Da, I agree. It's stupid and American."

"It's like, too long to say," Poland whined as he waved his hand in a flamboyant, dismissive manner.

Alfred glared and huffed, "Guys come on! You haven't even heard my plan yet!"

China crossed his arms and pouted. "I agree! Too long, aru!"

"I like the name," _(Name)_ said politely over the noise. America looked over and saw that she was smiling encouragingly at him. It made his heart race. "It's obviously very well, _you_. It shows how passionate you are about using everything in your power to solve problems, right? It's nice."

Alfred swallowed in an attempt to moisten his suddenly dry throat. "U-u-uh…yeah." He answered intelligently(not).

The man blushed hotly as he watched her bat those damn eyelashes again. "Please, continue," she said sweetly.

After everyone reluctantly quieted down, he did continued, but feeling much more driven for success by _(Name)_'s words this time.

"A-alright! Here's my plan!" He hollered louder than before. "We're going to take all of our countries top scientists and have them work together in order to make a team of super altered humans!"

Northern Italy shyly raised his hand. "Vee~ Mister America? You mean like too make superheroes?"

American nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, dude! But more importantly like '_The Avengers'_! And I get too be _Captain America_!"

A series of hopeless groans and sighs filled the room.

After that -in Alfred's opinion- successful presentation, Germany called the meeting for a lunch break. And America was planning to make his move. He was going to ask _(Name)_ out to lunch and form a friendship her! … Which would hopefully later turn into a dating-ship…

When she was finally alone, Alfred quickly made his way over to where she was sitting. He may have seemed like he was running, but he totally want. Honest.

"H-hey, _(Name)_?"

Said girl looked up from her papers that England had given her, informing her when and where the next meetings would be. She smiled brightly at him, "Oh! Hi America," she greeted pleasantly. "Great presentation you gave earlier," she complemented while giggling.

Alfred suddenly felt a rush of pride. "O-oh y-yeah? Thanks! Hey uh, I was like… you k-know," he stuttered out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I-I um, I wanted- no um… it lunch now a-and… Well, being the hero that I am I kind of- um, no wait, I-…_argh_!" Alfred slapped his hand against his forehead in embarrassment. Why couldn't he just _say it_?

_(Name)_ stood up, leaving the papers on the table in a neat pile. She smiled again, but this one seemed more mischievous then the other ones. "You're a pretty cool guy, America. I'd like to know you better over lunch if you wouldn't mind."

America's face almost split in two from how hard he was smiling. His cheeks and ears set aflame by his blush. "_Totally_!"

_**Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you areAnd when I'm not with you, I know that it's trueThat I'd rather be anywhere but here without you**_

_**(Anywhere but here…)**_

They decided to go to McDonalds for lunch, America eagerly leading the way. _(Name)_ had told him that she didn't have any McDonalds in her country. Not that it was too weird seeing as how she had isolated herself from the rest of the world. But Alfred was going to change that.

After America ordered over two trays of delicious food, he walked back to booth were he left her. Plopping down the food -and his butt- on the booth, they began eating. America was beyond ecstatic as he watched his date- uh, _friend_ enjoy her food. They continued to eat and talk for a while until _(Name)_ pointed over to another empty booth nearby.

"What's that?" she asked in-between sips of her soda. Alfred looked over and saw that she was pointing to one of those new touch screen games that his McDonalds were installing.

"Oh, that's a video game, dude! Do you wanna go play?"

Before he could even look back at her, she had already abandoned her drink and scurried over to the other booth. Smiling at this, he was quick to leave his food as well and followed her.

They played against each other for a while and as it turns out, _(Name)_ is _awesome_ at video games( as it also turns out, her country manufactures a lot of them).

After a lot of laughing and messing around, _(Name)_ excused herself to use little girls' room.

Alfred sat at the booth alone, contently and mindlessly pressing the screen of the gaming system. He just couldn't stop thinking about how cool _(Name)_ was. She was pretty('_Pretty damn hot,' _Alfred thought to himself.), she kicked ass at video games, she like McDonalds and she even thought that he was cool! '_I don't think she can get any greater…' _America thought to himself, smiling at the gaming screen.

He heard the door to the bathroom swing open, he looked over hoping to see _(Name)_ bouncing over towards him with her bright smile, but instead he saw something that… _confused_ him a bit.

_(Name)_ had her arms covered in soap bubbles, starting from her hands and ending at her elbows. She blushed guiltily as she pouted at him. "Th-they had the foamy soap," she explains innocently. "I couldn't resist…"

Alfred couldn't help but to burst out laughing, until he was borderline on tears. This was too great! _(Name)_ blushed harder, flailing her arms in embarrassment, making bits of foamy soap fling to the floor.

'_She's perfect._' He thought.

_**Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleedingAll my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me or…**_

_(Name)_ has been attending the meetings for months now and Alfred's feeling haven't died down a bit. Or been vocalized yet actually... They were practically best friends now and hangout all the time when she's in the area(meaning that she was near his country). He didn't know whether to tell her that he liked her, a lot, and risking their friendship or too just let the feelings go and stay her best friend.

This was a dilemma the blond had been pondering since he met her. America sighed sadly as he washed his hands in the bathroom sink of the meeting building. Today's meeting was called for a break and America had ran to the bathroom to go potty,( _(Name)_ giggled at him when he said "_I have to potty_.".) and now he was running back too see her. Okay, so he _did_ run to places just so he could see her faster, _so_?

And now as he walked through the double doors of the conference room, he wished that he had gotten there sooner. He doesn't know why, but the sight of France obviously flirting up a storm with _(Name)_ and _(Name)_ standing there laughing just didn't sit well with him. In fact, it actually made his blood boil. With fists clenched tight and eyes narrowed to kill, his stomped over to the two… and shoved Francis away from the other country. His eyes locked on the Frenchman and glared with the intensity of a protective lion. And he would have assaulted the man if _(Name)_ hadn't spoken up. Her voice high with levels of shock and confusion.

"Alfred! What are you doing?"

_**Is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in December, I wonderIf maybe, oh maybe I could be,**_

_**all you ever dreamed cause you are**_

At this, America immediately snapped out of his murderous thoughts towards the European country.

He blinked rapidly as he tried to remember where he was. "H-huh? Wha, what?"

With clenched fists, _(Name)_ glared at the American. "Alfred Jones! _What are you doing_? Have you lost your mind? It's just _France_," she hissed heatedly under her breath.

America stared gapingly at the lady-country, stunned by her anger towards him. He's… _never_ seen her angry at him. Or displeased for that matter. He made her mad… Dammit, he seriously screwed up. What kind of hero was he if he made his leading lady upset? Ugh, a terrible one that's what…

Stepping back from the slowly growing scene, America raised his hands in defense, shaking his head in horrific disbelief. "I-I-I-I… I didn't, I j-just want… _(N-Name)_ , I'm so-"

"America, I am seriously disappointed in you," the young woman scowled as she crossed her arms in a disapproving manner.

"I'm…" He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away, he just couldn't stand that harsh look in her eyes. With every once of his being, Alfred sprinted out of the conference room, ignoring the calls and hollers from the other lingering countries. Without looking back, he ran down the hall, down the stairs and out of the building and into the cold December weather. Appalled by his behavior, America went to the only place that could possibly comfort him in his time of need…

McDonalds.

So there he was, pathetically wallowing pathetically in the corner of the bright restaurant as he attempted to drown his sorrows in chocolate sundaes, milkshakes and fries. Hey, even men needed comfort food. And Alfred needed the manliest of comfort foods.

Shoveling fries into his mouth by the handful, the blond began to dwell on what has happened in the past 20 minutes.

_(Name)_ was probably seriously pissed off at him now. Hell, she might even want to stop being his friend(never mind the thought of her being his girlfriend). That thought alone made a guilty-nauseous feeling swirl around in his stomach and almost made him want to throw up all of the recently consumed food. God that would be awful!… The lack of _(Name)_ would be awful, not the throwing up part. Although that would suck too.

The blond eventually stopped his frantic eating to realize something… This was the first time he had gone out to eat at McDonalds without _ (Name) _ since he met her. It was…boring. And depressing, even with all of the overly bright walls and tabletops. He didn't like it. He hung his head in his hands. He was seriously beginning to regret his earlier actions even though all he'd wanted to do was keep _(Name)_ safe.

_**Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you areAnd when I'm not with you, I know that it's trueThat I'd rather be anywhere but here without you**_

_(Name)_ shivered as she pulled her coat tightly around her. It was seriously cold and she wanted to find Alfred. She had been furious before but her anger had finally calmed down once she heard what the other countries had to say about the incident. France had chuckled about puppy love. England had told her how childish America had always been over his favorite things. She had blushed at that, and then huffed at the others snickers. Canada shyly told her that America just wanted to make sure that she was safe, and although touched by what he said, _(Name)_ stubbornly said that she could take care of herself.

"That doesn't stop him from _wanting_ to keep you safe. He couldn't imagine if something happened to you that would end in you not being there with him," the shy blond said. Her anger had completely cooled down after that and was replaced with worry. Now all she wanted to do was find him. Luckily, with all the times that she had spent with the American over the past few months, she knew exactly where he would go for comfort.

_ (Name) _ blushed and sighed as she stood outside of the McDonalds, seeing Alfred sulking alone inside.

_**Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be, for you and me…**_

Moping at his table, America uninterestedly twiddled with the McDonalds toy that he had gotten with one of his happy meals. When _ (Name) _ slid into the seat across from him, he refused to look at her and continued to pout at his toy. She was saddened by Alfred's refusal to look at her. She looked at the table and saw the wrappers from all of the food America had eaten. Her gaze landed on his milkshake.

"It's kinda cold out for one of those isn't it?" She said neverously, wanting to ease the obvious tention. Alfred simply shrugged in response. _(Name)_ stared at him sadly for a moment as she waited for an actual worded response. When none was given she continued, "I'm not mad at you know…"

"…You should be…" The blond said pitifully, his eyes still glued to his toy.

"I'm not though …and I'm not going anywhere." _(Name)_ said thinking about what Canada had told her and hoping to reassure the blond. She was rewarded when Alfred looked up, with stunned blue eyes.

"R…really?" America's voice was full of shock.

"Yeah, I-I mean…" _(Name)_ paused fiddling with her cup absently, "Like… what am I supposed to do without you if we were fighting all of the time?"

_**Cause you are-You're beautiful inside, you're so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are…**_

Alfred stared at her, blushing. _(Name)_ blushed too, but kept on, speaking a bit more rushed this time. "Who else is going to play hangman and tic-tac-toe with me during boring meets, or eat at McDonalds with me every day, or even just…be there when I need them?…" Her cheeks flushed brighter as she began to trail off, feeling embarrassed.

Alfred's gaze was now strong an unyielding as she spoke. "…You want me to be there with you? Like, _all the time_?" _(Name)_ somehow managed to blush even harder but nodded. Alfred quickly shot out from his seat, making _(Name)_ jump in surprise. She watched as he quickly made his way out of the booth before clambering back in, but this time on her side, squeezing in until they were shoulder to shoulder and she was squished against the wall.

_**And when I'm not with you, yeah I know that it's true,**_

"You're so awesome, _," Alfred blurted out. He was either going to tell her this now or never. And now seemed to be the better option. "And you're beautiful, and you like McDonalds and you're cute and you think I'm funny and you back me up on stuff." Alfred could hardly stop himself from rambling. He was in awe of how great she was.

_(Name)_ blushed and blinked as she gapped like a fish, feeling startled by his heartfelt declaration. "W-what-" she started to ask but was interrupted when America pressed his eager, clumsy lips against hers. As fast as the sparks from the kiss infiltrated her being, they were gone as soon as he pulled away to hug her.

With a hopefully unnoticeable shyness, his words were muffled as he spoke into her shoulder. "I don't know want to know what it'd be like if you weren't here with me, **ever**."

Those words warmed her heart in a way that she never thought possible. With a gentle force she pulled him away before dragging him back down for another breathtaking kiss. Although her thinking process was still a bit lagging from the vague but loud love confession, she responded without hesitation. "Me neither…"

_**That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you…**_

So they cuddled in the corner of their favorite fast-food joint, in the middle of December for a while before _(Name)_ looked up at him and said, "We should probably head back eventually, right?" A gentle smile tugged at her lips.

Alfred shrugged nonchalantly at this. She was right, but who cares? "As long as you're here; I'm good." He said beaming with childlike glee as he pulled her in closer to snuggle playfully with her as she giggled at his corniness.

Few more comfortable moments of silence passed by before She spoke up again. "You do know that you shouldn't never get jealous when France flirts with me, right? We all know that that man would flirt with a cactus if it had genitalia."

_**Ohhh, oh yeah…**_

_**Woah-oh-ooohh…**_

_**Woah-oh-ooohh…**_

_**Woah-oh-ooohh…**_

THE END

* * *

Comments please~


End file.
